For You I Will
by stubborn-filly
Summary: Admitting your feelings isn't easy. But sometimes actions speak louder than words... Song Fic


**(Author's Note: My first attempt at writing something in the Naruto fandom. Not exactly a masterpiece as my plan to make the characters identities unknown until the bed has backfired because I'm terrible at writing without describing things. Plus I like fragmented sentences Anyway, enough excuses.**

Oh and I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. If I did, I would stop all the anime fillers and put Gaiden on instead)

_I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger   
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you. _

_Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will _

He remembered when he first met her, back in their days at the academy. They had been so young then, and not just physically. He had been so innocent back then, the world was new and oh so bright. No dream seemed impossible in his naive mind and greatness seemed to be a certainty rather than a mere possibility. In the eyes of his youthful bright eyed self, the life of the Ninja seemed to be a glorious one, the child unaware of the dark fine print of the role.

She had been an innocent back then too, though personality-wise she hadn't changed a great deal since then. The petite kunoichi he had met then had been every bit as warm and kind-spirited as the one he knew today. She had possessed her fondness of helping others back then as well. The only things that had changed about her in the last few years, in his mind, was that she had grown more attractive and more skilled. And that he had never voiced his feelings for her.

Oh yes, they became friends. But nothing more. While he had begun to develop feelings which were beyond platonic, she continued to view him as a comrade and fellow dreamer. In those days he never considered voicing his feelings; the fear of rejection haunted him and chased away any thoughts of admitting them.

_Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall. _  
_  
Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will  
_

Then they had become team-mates and she still remained clueless. On the odd occasion he would try to steel his nerves in attempt to confess his adoration but these attempts were fruitless and would result him becoming a stuttering mess than being forced to change the subject. No matter how many times these events occurred, she still remained blind. Though in a way, it was better than facing the previously mentioned rejection.

Besides, she had apparently gained romantic feelings for their other team mate. The Genius. His Rival. The One who was everything he wasn't. Her affection was blatantly obvious in her compassionate eyes and was like a kunai being twisted in his gut. The crush had done nothing to improve teamwork amongst the squad and had only intensified his loathing towards the genius. What did a benevolent and charming person like her see in that indifferent creature? Human did not describe his rival. A human displayed feelings. The genius did not. She deserved someone who would reciprocate her feelings and make her sole jewel of his heart. Even if was not the most talented or intelligent Ninja in Konoha, he deserved her more than his rival.

He swore one day he would defeat the ever so arrogant baka and whisk the fair maiden off her feet, so to speak. One day. If only that day would hurry up and come.

_For you  
If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood (yeah) I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
Yeah   
That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah _

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will._

To Obito, death was oddly peaceful. As he lay, crushed underneath the mass of rocks which had collapses moments earlier, he felt no pain. Instead he found himself reflecting upon the fragmented events of his life as they played before him like a poorly made film, as clichéd as it sounds. He had never managed to verbally tell Rin his feelings but as a wise man stated eons ago, actions speak louder than words. He had activated the sharigan and pushed aside all his fears just for her, finally proving his worth. Perhaps now she would realise, but strangely enough he found that he didn't care.

She was alive. That was the most important thing to him, and if Kakashi kept his promise, his former-rival would protect her. It was a cruel irony that his demise had come just after he and the Hatake had formed something that resembled a friendship.

Last of all, he had been lucky enough gotten to known and love her. That was enough for him.

_For you I will_


End file.
